


New Year's Kiss

by warqueenfuriosa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warqueenfuriosa/pseuds/warqueenfuriosa
Summary: "It helped me make a decision," Bodhi said."About what?""My new year's resolution."“And did you decide?” I asked. “New diet? Read a wider variety of alien literature?”“You.”





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @memyselfandwifi on tumblr for the prompt: New Year's kiss with Bodhi. Hope you liked it and feel free to drop by tumblr and say hi @warqueenfuriosa

The entire base at Yavin IV was celebrating the incoming new year in the docking bay. For one blessed night, the strain of war faded to the background and people smiled, laughed, danced, as if the morning would never come and there was only now, this moment, to revel in as much as possible.

Fingers curved over my elbow with a feather light touch and I flinched in surprise.

“Sorry,” Bodhi said, leaning a little closer so I could hear him over the noise of the docking bay. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I was wondering where you disappeared to. You just vanished earlier.”

He tapped his ear. “Too loud. Can’t hear.”

Before I could repeat what I’d said, he took my hand and headed towards the landing pad. I tried to get my racing heartbeat under control at the feel of his long fingers twined with mine, his thumb across my knuckles.

It was a crush and I knew it was only doomed for heartbreak. As soon as I got my head out of the clouds and realized my fantasy was entirely one sided, I would eventually come to terms with the fact that Bodhi was just being nice to me, like he was to everyone else. I was nothing special and I shouldn’t have let my imagination run away with me in the first place.

The landing pad stretched out into the dark with a dusting of stars scattered across the ink-black sky. Bodhi stopped at the edge of the landing pad, veiled by the shadows. A fan of light from the docking bay behind him limned his silhouette in gold like a halo.

Suddenly I found it hard to look at him in this quiet pause, away from the chaos of the docking bay.

“What were you saying before?” Bodhi said.

“Oh.” I shrugged, wishing I hadn’t said anything. What if I came across as too interested? What if I made everything awkward?

“Just…you were there one minute and gone the next,” I said.

“I needed some fresh air,” he said.

“Too much punch? Told you Chirrut was a bad influence in that department.”

He ducked his head with a small smile. “No, it…helped me make a decision.”

“About what?”

“My new year’s resolution.”

A chant in the docking bay started up, counting down the last few seconds of the old year in preparation to welcome in the fresh start of a new year.

“And did you decide?” I asked. “New diet? Read a wider variety of alien literature?”

“You.”

10…9….

I blinked. “Me?”

Bodhi nodded.

8…7….

“How am _I_ your new year’s resolution?” I said, the reality of the moment refusing to sink in.

Bodhi huffed a breath of mild frustration. “That didn’t come out right.”

6…5…

“What do you mean then?” I said because this couldn’t really be happening…could it?

Silence.

4…3…

Bodhi took a step forward and slid his hand along my jawline, fingers buried in my hair.

“I mean,” he said, so slow and careful that his voice was barely above a whisper. “It’s almost midnight and there’s no one else I’d rather welcome in the new year with than you.”

2…

 _“Oh,”_ the single word only a breath in the stillness. My hands slipped into Bodhi’s jacket, up his chest, his heartbeat fluttering beneath my palm.

1…

The new year began on a kiss, light, sweet, and lingering. A cheer went up in the docking bay and I smiled into Bodhi’s mouth as he laughed, shaky with relief, into mine. His hand drifted to my lower back, drawing me flush against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue traced my bottom lip and I knew I wasn’t coming down from the clouds for a long, long time.


End file.
